Talk:Atlantis Commonwealth
It's nice to see that St.Charlie is being taken as such a shining example. Knight990 18:11, October 14, 2010 (UTC) It's nice to see that the British Commonwealth is being taken as such a shining example also in micronationalism and none think that St Charlie copied the british one. Ascaron, October 14, 2010 : It's okay to admit that you idolize St.Charlie, it is a fantastic micronation. Knight990 18:24, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : Think what you want. Ascaron : It is interesting though, isn't it? I mean, i'm St.Charlie are honoured that you use their methods and ways in running your own micronation. Knight990 18:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : I'm sure they are honoured. Ascaron : Have you ever thought to thank them for all the work they've saved you doing? Knight990 18:32, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : Never, because I like the British Commonwealt, not the St Charlian one. Ascaron :: Yeah, just like you like BBC Radio 1, not Radio St.Charlie 1.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 18:35, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Why not? Just St Charlie can have a radio? ::: Indeed.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 18:38, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: Anyway there exist: The British Commonwealth, Australian Commonwealth, Commonwealth of the Philippines, Icelandic Commonwealth ecc. not just the "St Charlian Commonwealth" that also other tasks from us. :::: You do realise that the Icelandic Commonwealth and the Australian Commonwealth aren't actually Commonwealths, but it's rather just a name?--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 18:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::: It's okay, you can say it :) St.Charlie articles are just so good, and I know, thinking up ideas of your own can be so hard. Knight990 18:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::: And...? Maybe we should forget the others commonwealth, right? :::: ::::: No, we should forget about your Commonwealth, because it doesn't actually exist.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 19:12, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Mark, Mark, this could be considered bullying, and it's not very encouraging. Kyng Fyrst 18:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :I would do nothing of the sort, Kyng, you know me well enough to know that. I'm just pointing out some facts, nothing more. Knight990 18:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Also, plagiarism is a crime. Having an argument is not.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 18:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::There is not such thing as the 'Australian Commonwealth' - we are part of the British Commonwealth. I'm not going to give an opinion here, but just ask that everyone keep it civilised like so far. Thanks § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 02:12, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well... Australia's full name is the Commonwealth of Australia with the constituent states being the parts of the Commonwealth. But it's not really a commonwealth in the sense of the British Commonwealth - Australia is part of the British Commonwealth anyway. :::: Aldrich Lucas talk 02:52, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::: First of all, before you all start accusing Mr. Virgili of "copying" St.Charlie, allow me to inform you that the Radio 1 was my idea, and I did not know about the St.Charlian version when I first suggested it. The Foreign Legion (because I know you'll bring this up, too) was also my idea, and I had considered creating one for Salania over a year before the USLSSR created theirs. Salania will not be independent after next year, so I thought it would be best to start new things in Atlantis. Also, the Commonwealtyh wasn't suggested by me, but that doesn't mean it was stolen from St.Charlie. Just because a micronation creates something first, does that mean that they have a monopoly, and others can't do the same? If that's true, most of us shouldn't have newspapers, TV programs, radio, etc. HolySalanianEmpire 11:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Right, and I own a pink hippo which can do the moonwalk.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 16:21, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: And this has what to do with the discussion? What is your problem? You're not even St.Charlian. HolySalanianEmpire 16:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Umm, I am, actually...--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 17:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Excuse me, I apologize. ::::::::: However, you haven't answered my first question. HolySalanianEmpire 17:06, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: This should explain it pretty well.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 08:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) (/outdent) Not to mention the fact that the flag and coat-of-arms are absolutely original and look nothing like ours... While it's good to see we are an example to others, credit would be nice. In any case, I don't see why the big fuss, it's a one-nation commonwealth (oh, fyi, Elelytheria's request to become party of the St.C CW is being voted upon by the Parliament). --SerCenKing Talk 12:37, October 16, 2010 (UTC) "it's a one nation commonwealth" - Not anymore xD Also, St.Charlie's idea was totally original. There have never been any micronational commonwealths in the past. ^^How's that Elytheria? HolySalanianEmpire 02:51, October 17, 2010 (UTC)